The New Dawn
by AnonymouslyKnown
Summary: Harry is given a chance to do things over. And he will. NOT your average timtrav Fic. AU. starts during 4th/GOF
1. Chapter 1

A dirty, sweaty, man stood by himself on a battlefield. Yes, at just past 17 he was a man, and hadn't been a boy in a long time. He lost all innocence years ago when his parents were killed. No before that, when the prophecy named him the Chosen One. He never liked to kill anyone, never wanted to, but it had to be done. His bright green eyes lost their luster as he stood and looked around him. He was on the shoreline of the lake at his school, well what's left of it. He gazed up at Hogwarts, the astronomy and Gryffindor towers were gone and in shambles, the large front doors were splintered and off their hinge. But the destruction of the school wasn't the worse part.

Harry Potter gazed at the field around him. Remus Lupin with a silver dagger piercing his heart, Harry was just glad he got to kill Peter first. McGonagall, Flitwick, all his teachers and friends were there dead. He was the only one to survive the battle. Harry turned away and slowly made his way through the scattered bodies to the school. Hermione and Ron had died months earlier, helping him escape death eaters. They died for the best friend, and as honored as he was, he was heartbroken. He missed them the most, they were always there to keep him moving forward, and gave him a reason to fight.

Upon entering the great hall Harry took a seat at the first table and wept. He let out everything he had kept inside him for past few months. Voldemort was gone, but so was everyone else, and in turn so was Harry. Maybe not physically, but in every other way possible Harry was gone. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he cried until he had nothing left. He was hungry; he had only eaten twice this week, there was nothing to eat. Everyone was hunting him and he was hunting horcruxes. In front of him, a soft crack was heard. Harry stood up with his wand out faster than the figure appeared in front of him.

"Tis Winky Mr. Harry Potter sir. I was wondering if you would like some food."

"What's the use of eating Winky? In fact what is the use of living, there is nothing else to live for. There is no one else to live for. Voldemort died, but he won. Everyone is gone with him."

The little house elf didn't know what to say, so she silently left and brought food back anyway. Then she left him to himself. As Harry sat there, he heard a soft trill from the Entrance Hall and looked up to see Fawkes coming over to him.

_Young Savior, I can offer you a chance to fix this. To live a happy life with those you love. You have lost everything but still you did not falter from your destiny. Fate has dealt you a bad hand, but I can alter the cards. _Harry looked at the Phoenix with a far away looked in his eyes. He was imaging his life without the prophecy and without Voldemort. _I can bring you back in time. You will stay your age and with all of your knowledge, but you will have to fight Voldemort's again. However, you have future knowledge. Do not change too many things from the specific timeline. Let things happen as they have, with one difference. The destruction of the Horcruxes. You however will need to change your identity, there cannot be two Harry Potter's running around now can there. _

Harry loved the idea. He would fight Voldemort 10 times if he could see everyone again. So he nodded quickly and looked at Fawkes with a longing in his eyes. The Phoenix stood on his shoulders and let out another trill. Then with a flash of fire and they were gone. But it wasn't like usuall Phoenix transportation, the fire consumed Fawkes, and Harry felt like he was under the Cruiciatus curse. Everything was burning. As soon as it came it was gone though, and Harry looked around him at the empty great hall.

He smiled and his eyes glowed as he realized just how lucky he was, he was given a second chance. He stood up to leave but was stopped at the doors. Entering for breakfast were some of the teachers. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were the first two to enter and abruptly stopped their conversation. In front of them was a boy, with ripped and blood stained clothes, with a dirty face covered in sweat and grime, with long messy hair, and with a huge smile on his face. They were absolutely puzzled on who he was and just stared at him.

Harry couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He didn't care for Dumbledore in his later years but the man still helped him and guided him, and for that he would always be grateful. But Professor McGonagall was what really brought the smile to his face. After the death of Mrs. Weasley months earlier, she was the guiding mother in his life. When he was lost or needed help, she was there for him, and he would also be indebted to her. Before he knew what he was thinking he ran up and hugged her. The other teachers let outs gasps as they watched the scene in front of them. What the bloody hell was going on?

After Harry realized what he was doing he looked up at her, apologized, and ran past the teachers. Only to stop again seeing the three people he wanted to more than anything in the world. Ron, Hermione, and his younger self. He couldn't handle it, couldn't believe it. Harry stopped right there and broke down crying. Everyone just gawked at him, how was he and why was he crying?

Hermione was the first to come to her senses and say something. "I'm sorry did we do something? Who are you?"

Harry stood up and looked at her, "I prayed to see your faces every day, and the fates have given me a chance. I won't fail you all this time. That is my promise." He turned around to Professor Dumbledore, "Thank Fawkes for me profusely, tell him that the New Dawn has arrived, and thank him for the chance." With that he continued his walk out of Hogwarts and down past the wards to apparate home.

Hermione turned to the teachers; whose mouths were catching flies, while their eyes followed the strange boy down across the field. "Does anyone know who he was? Or what any of that means?"

No one answered, well, no one knew, so they all turned and entered the great hall. Wondering who the boy was, and what his message meant.

Said boy had apparated home, it was one of his parents many houses that he learned about owning. He had lived there before the death eaters found it and burnt it down on him. But now, it was obviously there, dirty as it was the first time he entered it. He didn't care; he entered the bathroom, and took a nice long relaxing bath. Then, cleaned the beds with a simple scourgify, crept under the sheets and fell asleep. He slept for a very long time and with a smile on his face.

* * *

My first fic. Comments? Reviews? Flames? idc let me know =]


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter had the best sleep in a very long time. No nightmares about the death of his friends, no fear of waking up to Death Eaters finding him. After an extremely long shower he realized he needed new clothes, and food for the house, along with some other things. Thankfully he had his trunk shrunken in his pocket when he came back so he had his Gringott's pouch on him, Invisibility Cloak, along with a few other sentimental pieces. He wondered if it would all work here still. In a glamour he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron had some breakfast and picked up the Daily Prophet. And then with a clatter dropped his fork again, causing a lot of people to turn and glance at him. Now he was elated, he couldn't believe his luck as he smiled and read the front page: **Hogwarts Prepares for Final Event in TriWizard Tournament. **_I can still save Cedric_ he thought.

So he was in his fourth year. The final event was tomorrow, Moody was Barty Crouch Jr., and Sirius and Remus were still alive. Oh he couldn't believe the hand the fates had given him this time. After finishing breakfast, Harry went and lavishly bought purchases. Before Hogwarts, he never had anything to call his own, and in school only what was needed. He bought a new broomstick, since his previous firebolt was destroyed, he bought clothes of both the muggle and wizarding kind, he bought books, especially on time to understand what Fawkes did, a new set of magical contacts that would cover his green eyes and other random things he thought were interesting. With his packages shrunk in his pocket he made his way back home.

Potter Castle, belonged to his great-grandfather. Before recently, it hadn't been entered since months before his parents died. He went around cleaning things and putting his new purchases away before he went out back and did one of his favorite pastimes; flying. He loved the feeling of the air in his face and his hair whipped back. He didn't know how long he was up there he didn't care. But soon enough he was hungry and went inside for something to eat.

Summoning parchment and a pen, he hated quills they were so unnecessary, he made a simple list of things he needed to do.

_Tomorrow, graveyard, save Cedric, Voldemort must come back though. _

_Find Sirius_

_Destroy Horcruxes_

It wouldn't be easy, he knew how hard it was last time to get things done, but now he had information. He needed Voldemort alive though, because he wanted to keep close to the original time line so he had some idea of what was going to happen. If he created a paradox, Merlin only know what would happen.

Harry then went into the living room and sat in front of the fire. He wanted to make sure he had all his abilities he learned. So he tested wandless magic, parcel magic, his animagi, elemental magic, oh yeah he still had it. He went to bed early that night, he knew he was in for a long day.

Dumbledore sat in his office thinking, but now he had a new enigma to contemplate. Who was that boy? The boy who was standing in the Great Hall looking like he just got caught in a huge battle, dirty and ragged, skinny and pale. And he knew Ron and Hermione, but not Harry. He knew McGonagall and Fawkes, but wasn't receptive to him. He asked all of them, and they had no clue, zero, as to who he was. He put the memory of him in his pensieve and turned to his Phoenix. He had tried countless times to understand what his message to Fawkes meant. But Fawkes stood on his perch looking proud of himself. He seemed to have a smile if a bird could, and his chest puffed out. But except for the occasional trill, Dumbledore gained nothing.

However he had more things to worry about. The TriWizard Tournament was today. He still hadn't solved the mystery of who put Harry's name in the Goblet and was also apprehensive for the boy. This would truly test him. Was Harry the savior he was truly destined to be? This would be one small obstacle in his life. He left his office and went down to breakfast to greet the champions. And prepare for the final event.

Ron and Hermione were continuly arguing about the strange boy. Both thought he seemed strangely familiar but didn't know who he was. His appearance was so shocking but his words were even worse. He had failed them? …basically they were confused. But they couldn't worry about that now, Harry was getting ready and they needed to be there for him.

Harry was nervous, shaking, the TriWizard Tournament was today and he wasn't even afraid to admit it, he was scared. Ron and Hermione at his side he went down to breakfast and met up with the Weasleys who came to represent his family. The day past slowly and he was shaking more and more when the time came to head down to the field.

At the signal Harry entered the large maze on the quidditch field. And wasn't seen for a very long time.

The older Harry watched from the stands blending in with the other adults who came, and tried not to draw any attention. After Fleur went in he watched the teachers patrolling the outside and there he saw Moody, no Crouch Jr. in disguise, with his wand out, obviously making it easy for Harry to get through the field. The older Harry watched the first red sparks signaling Fleur was out. Then again a little later when it would be Victor out. He left the stands and made his way towards the forest.

There he saw the grim. "Sirius?" Harry asked out loud. The dog looked at him and tilted his head to the sound. Then with a pop there he was standing in front of him. His godfather, 3 years he hadn't seen the man, and hugged him. But wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him, not now, he had other things to do. Before Sirius could get a word out he interrupted him "I know you think you don't know who I am, and I would love to explain but I have something really important to do right now. Meet me at your mother's house tomorrow, and I will explain everything. Don't bring anybody with you."

After this he walked away again and apparated to the graveyard and waited for the show. He sat in the shadows behind the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. Then they landed with a thud; he heard the two frightened and talking but wouldn't show himself yet. Then there was a scream, his younger self screaming from the pain in his scar. Oh he felt it, but faintly, especially after finally mastering Occlumency. He reacted real quick, he knew what was coming next.

"Kill the spare"

As Peter Pettigrew raised his wand Harry ran, and dove on Cedric to the ground. The jet of green from the killing curse flew over there head and blasted a head stone behind them. Then he smoothly crawled into the shadows and entered into the shadows of the maze back at Hogwarts. The scene in front of them was chaos; they had discovered that the two had disappeared and didn't know the next course of action or how to proceed. When they noticed the two new guests everyone went silent. Harry dropped off Cedric at the entrance to the maze where Dumbledore was standing.

"Take care of him, you'll have another very soon." With that Harry turned and left, running into the shadows.

"A shadow rider" Dumbledore whispered to himself more than anyone else. He then turned to Cedric, "Explain to me, explain everything, where is Harry."

Cedric was still shaken from the experience, "We entered this graveyard, and there was a man with a baby, and Harry started screaming and holding his head, and this strange voice called out 'kill the spare' and then that guy tackled me, and he saved me from death." Reality hit Cedric on just how close he was to dying. "Then he apparated, but you can't apparate into Hogwarts. Dumbledore who was he?"

"I don't know, but he didn't apparate you are correct you can't, however he is a shadow rider, there hasn't been one in many years. It is the ability to travel by passing through shadows, and complete darkness. He is very powerful to be able to do that." Dumbledore turned to get Madam Pomfrey while Cedric was greeted by his father. Dumbledore's head was in overdrive, someone made the cup a portkey, and sent them to a graveyard, and this man new, and saved an innocent life. Who is this guy? He then saw Professor Snape holding his left arm, obviously in pain, looking at him with an expression that only meant one thing. "Merlin, he's back."

Harry entered the graveyard again just as Voldemort was talking to his summoned followers. His younger self was forgotten about bound to the gravestone, so he slowly came behind it, disillusioned so the others didn't see him. "Don't make a sound." He said trying not to scare him, "Listen I don't have much time, Cedric is back and safe, and I will get you out of here but you will need to fight Voldemort here tonight. Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you. If something happens to me grab the cup and head back to Hogwarts. Whatever you do, do not trust Moody either and do not go anywhere alone with him."

With that he backed away and waited once again. When the duel started, Harry put an invisible barrier between the death eaters and the two so no one could help. Then he slowly started stunning and incarcerating the death eaters. No one noticed right away, especially when they were now distracted by a golden globe and ghosts coming out of Voldemort's wand. Harry stopped to see his parents again, and watched them talk to Harry about getting back. With another spark of animosity to just how much Voldemort destroyed around him. Harry kept binding the Death Eaters pulling them away from the scene.

When Voldemort was finally blown back Harry turned and summoned his younger self to him. Away from the others that he hadn't had time to incarcerate. Then screamed in pain, he turned around to see Peter had been hiding and attacked him from behind. He could feel that dark magic seeping through the gash on his back spreading from his right shoulder to his left hip. With quick thinking, he then summoned Peter to him and grabbed onto Harry's shoulder and apparated. He had no energy to reach a shadow, or travel with two passengers with him. He reached with forest and saw Sirius was still there, pacing, obviously he knew something was wrong, but couldn't get too close, especially with Fudge there.

Harry was losing consciousness fast, he felt so stupid for not being aware of his surroundings. He was too focused on helping the other Harry. He looked at him now, and grabbed his shoulder again. Looked in his eyes, "Go get me Dumbledore and Pomfrey, run." He said struggling with the words. His vision was getting blurry. He then turned to Sirius who turned back into himself, "Sirius listen this must be done quickly. Bind Pettigrew and take his wand. Then bring him to Fudge, and bind Mad-Eye, its Crouch Jr. Please, go."

As Sirius ran off and Harry tried to do simple healing spells to help with the damage, but couldn't really see his back to know exactly how bad it was. He then saw Dumbledore striding to him with Pomfrey trotting behind him and Harry with the two unsure of what to do. He was on the verge of passing out but had one more thing to do. "Dumbledore, here is a portkey, you will find death eaters bound to the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. I didn't get all of them, and don't know if the others have found them yet, but be careful and bring Aurors, Voldemort has come back tonight." With that everything went black, and he slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Rebutted and Revelations

Harry entered the grave yard expecting for it all to be over, he had finished the third task and was ready to just relax and finish his year. That however was not the case. He was thrown into hell, and he brought Cedric with him. After he saw Pettigrew all he could think about was gaining revenge for his parents. But Cedric almost died and he was tied to a tombstone. He heard a voice of someone he knew, it sounded so familiar but he couldn't place it. But then after being saved he couldn't help but feel guilty for this mystery man getting injured. Here he stood next to his bed and stared at the man.

Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey did a diagnosis spell on the guy, finding out all his injuries. After her gasp he knew it was bad. She put him in a stasis so no more damage could occur and she put him on a stretcher to bring him back to the infirmary. Harry watched Dumbledore leave with the portkey, he saw Fudge's face turn red when he saw Sirius, and then redder when he saw Crouch Jr. Everything was happening around him so fast he thought he was going to be sick. Harry followed Pomfrey back to the school, Ron and Hermione at his side unsure of what was going on.

Madam Pomfrey placed her patient on the bed laying on his stomach and banished off the man's shirt. Forgetting all professionalism she screamed at the site and took a step back. There were old scars, everywhere across his back. Some small, some very large, some looked like he was beaten, others looked like he was burned. But the words of all was the fresh cut that would definitely scar like the rest. They didn't know this man with short light brown hair, around 5'10'', tattoos and ruins on his arms, muscular build, but they could tell he had been through a lot in his life.

"Crudus Arterio" Madam Pomfrey whispered looking at the damage and starting to heal the boy.

"What is that?" asked Harry, he had the same shocked look on his face. Looking around at the rest of the boy's body he saw scars all over the place.

"It is a dark curse that opens up the arteries around where he was hit, and the magic spreads backwards up the arteries to the heart. It would have killed him in another 10 minutes. This will be very painful recovery because pain potions reverse the effect of the spells that I need to use."

After Madam Pomfrey fixed the older Harry as well as she could, she turned to help the younger Harry. She cleaned and sealed his wound, which was done hastily earlier. She then gave him a sleeping draught and put him in a bed. Cedric Diggory was giving a few potions for his shock and a sleeping draught for the night. It was quite a busy day.

Two weeks, that's how long it was before Harry woke up. He opened his eyes to see the blinding white of the room and ceiling, and the smell of the bleached room. He looked down to see his bare and scarred chest bandaged because of his back. After he was done inspecting himself he finally noticed the man sleeping on the chair next to his bed. He let out a soft chuckle which was enough to make him wake up.

"Hello Sirius, have a nice nap?"

"Oh hey yeah, uh I don't even know your name actually."

"Evan," he said shortly.

"Right, yeah, Evan, well I'll get the nurse."

"Wait, how long have I been here?

"It's been 2 weeks since the tournament, all the students are home, the teachers are leaving soon, I stayed here to watch over you until you wake, it's the least I could do. I don't even know you but you have done so much for me. You caught Peter I now no longer have to hide! You saved Harry in the graveyard, and Cedric! And you caught Crouch Jr. I don't even…"

"Sirius, Sirius, stop. It's okay. You don't need to thank me for anything. But I guess, thank you for staying with me."

"Again, Thank You. How did you know I was the dog, or about my mother's house?"

"I know a lot about you, a lot more than you think you know about yourself. Has Dumbledore been here, I'd like to leave before I see him." Harry said with a sneer worthy of Snape.

And just as he spoke those words the doors to the Hospital Wing opened to Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster himself, Dumbledore.

"Hello," Madam Pomfrey started, "Your back has been heeled, that was an ugly curse you were hit with, but we were just waiting for you to wake up. I had to put you in a stasis so the dark magic didn't spread and cause more damage. Once you woke up you would be fine, and well here you are."

"Yes I would also like to thank you Mr. …" started Dumbledore.

"Evan" And Harry gave no more of a name than that.

"Ah yes, my apologies, well I would like to thank you for your help, Harry and Cedric told me what happened at the graveyard, well what they knew. I arrived and finished what you had started, the death eaters are now sitting waiting trial at the ministry."

"So they get a trial while this man himself was just sentenced to a life in that hell whole. When he doesn't have a mark and clearly isn't a death eater? Wow, the ministry sure is consistent." Harry interrupted as he pointed at Sirius.

Sirius and Madam Pomfrey were shocked; no one stood up for Sirius that away and even more no one talked to Dumbledore that way. Clearly there was distaste with the headmaster. Sirius even felt proud in a weird way, a stranger was standing up for him, and knew he was innocent. Dumbledore just smiled like nothing had happened. "Yes well they are trying to correct past mistakes. Tell me Evan, how old are you, and where did you complete your magical education?"

"17, and I didn't finish my education, I have had some other things occupying my time." Harry said with a smirk, and it was technically true, he left before his 7th year.

"I see" Dumbledore stared Harry in the eyes, and tried to enter the boys mind. He only gave a first name, and never answered the question about where he was schooled. Who was he?

Harry felt the tingling in his mind and put up his shield with such a force it caused Dumbledore to actually step backwards. "How dare you try to enter my mind! I don't care who you are but you were not giving any permission, and have no right to!" Harry was furious, his eyes flashed with anger and actually turned darker. "I don't care who you are, Headmaster Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, leader of the greater good." All said with a sarcastic tone, "To me you are just a manipulative old man, who uses everybody as a pawn in his chess game of life. I know what you are and what you think of people. This is war, who cares if a few people die in the process, as long as Voldemort is defeated." Harry stepped up into his face, Dumbledore noticed his eyes turned black. "I care, nobody is going to be used as a weapon for you. I will make sure of it, and that is a promise."

With that Harry grabbed his robes, turned, and left the Hospital Wing. Sirius and Madam Pomfrey were shocked stiff, nobody ever talked to Dumbledore like that. Dumbledore was now even more stumped. He was no closer to figuring out the man's identity, and he knew he was hiding something. After giving a slight nod to the other two and left back to his office. Sirius thanked Madam Pomfrey and also left, he had an idea of where the boy was going.

Not twenty minutes later he found the boy at his house, drinking a fire whiskey and muttering under his breath. Sirius though was a little confused and a little angry.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you, yet you know all about me and you know about my house, you tell off Dumbledore which NO one has ever done, and here you are sitting in my kitchen, drinking my fire whiskey!"

Harry never looked up and spoke very low but it rang throughout the kitchen. "I'm sorry but I know I can trust you. What if you do know me, what if you know all about me, what if I came here for a reason, to stop things. And I knew you would be the one I could turn to for help. Tell me Padfoot, would you swear a wizard's oath to protect Harry Potter, would you keep his deepest secrets, even from Dumbledore himself, and be on his side of the war."

"His side? His side? Harry doesn't have a side, Harry is 14!"

Before he could say another word, Harry whispered to himself and removed his glamour. All of the sudden is black hair creeped out amongst the dirty blonde and lengthened to his shoulders. His eyes turned bright green, he grew in height, though it wasn't very noticeable while sitting at the table.

"Harry!?" Sirius stepped back against the wall of the kitchen. He didn't understand, Harry was at the Dursley's and certainly wasn't this man. He was holding his breath staring at this person in front of me. This guy was older than Harry, and he saw his body scars. "What the hell is going on, what the hell happened to you?"

"What if I told you I saw what the end of this war looked like, and everyone was dead." Again it came out like a whisper but Sirius heard it, Harry had tears in his eyes, but still never looked up. "Voldemort doesn't rule the wizarding world he destroyed it. I might have finished him off but I was the only one left. I alone stood there on the bloody fields of Hogwarts which was destroyed behind me." Harry looked up into Sirius' eyes, who had tears in his eyes, thinking of what this boy went through. "The war started at Cedric's death two weeks ago, and lasted 3 years till everything was gone. Fawkes saved me, he brought me here to changes things, and I swear I will change things."

"You were the boy that was in the great hall? All bloodied up like you came from a war"

"I did come from a war my life has been an going battle."

Sirius ran across the room and held onto his godson, it was strange when he thought about it. But he didn't care. He was 17 years old and he had done more in his life than most adults did. He shouldn't have had this burden and was going to help. And he knew just where to start. "I Sirius Black, do swear on my magic and my life, to help and protect Harry James Potter, in every way possible, so mote it be." There was a sudden swirl of golden magic that circled the two of them. Sirius leaned back, and stared into the haunted green eyes, "Now, tell me everything."

So Harry did, told him everything starting with his version of the graveyard and ending with his appearance back at Hogwart's in this time. It was a long night, and a lot of fire whiskey drank.


	4. Kidnapped

The next morning wasn't a pretty sight. Harry passed out right at the kitchen table the night before and definitely was a little sore. Not to mention a pounding headache. Sirius at least made it to the couch in the living room. He was awake now pondering everything he was told last night.

Harry walked in with some breakfast for the two of them and sat down opposite Sirius. He knew this would be a hard conversation.

"Sirius, while I was…asleep, did Dumbledore talk to you about if he was restarting the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, he's going to use this house for the meetings. OH MY! He's coming tonight to set the Fidelus and have the first meeting."

"Damn. I was hoping he didn't get that far yet. Sirius I'm going to tell you something that I can't let you tell anyone."

"Of course."

"I'm going to kidnap Harry-"

"WHAT!" Sirius got up completely confused about what was going on.

"Wait, he needs training that Hogwarts isn't giving him. That I wasn't given until I left in what would have been my 7th year for. I told you about the horcruxes, I need to get rid of them but I can't alone. He needs to learn, this is his fate, and he needs to learn how to fight. I can teach him."

Sirius calmed down after that, and pondered it all. Harry continued, "I don't want Dumbledore to know, I know how he's manipulating him to be the savior of the world, I know personally what he's trying to do."

"I never understood why you hated Dumbledore. Why you talked to him like that in the Hospital Wing."

"I have my reasons, and I can't tell you them now. But Harry will be safe with me, I'm living at Potter Castle, if you need us you can contact us. Keep us updated on things, and we'll visit. But I don't want anyone to know where he is; from the ministry, death eaters or Dumbledore. NO one is to know."

"Okay I understand and trust you, when are you doing this."

"Today, now, the sooner the better, do you still have those mirrors you and prongs used to use?"

Sirius chuckled at the thought of their style of communicating during detention at Hogwarts. He also noticed how he didn't say dad but used his nickname. He went up to get them and came back down quickly.

"Use Evan to set them, not Harry. By the way that's what you should call me or it could get extremely confusing."

"Okay then, Evan it is. Is this goodbye then for now?"

"I'll call you in a few days, once everything is settled. You're going to have your hands full tonight. Your wizard oath will protect you even from Dumbledore's legilimency so you're secrets will be safe. I trust you Sirius, the only person I ever fully have."

With that Harry walked out of the room and out of the house. Sirius was touched, he heard the story of Harry's, no its Evan now, Evan's life but didn't know how much of a role he played in it. He only knew him for two years. And even then it was limited conversation. _Must have done something right _he thought. He cleaned up and prepared for this evening. It was going to be a long night.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

With a new glamour in place on his face, Evan apparated to privet drive. He saw Dung hiding disillusioned and sleeping in a chair in the front laugh. _Good_ Harry chuckled, _getting out will be easy._

Evan knocked on the door, which was opened by his Aunt. He thought he could handle this, being here again. But horrid memories flashed through his mind at a rapid rate, all reminding him of his hatred for this family. After composing himself he addressed her. "I am here to pick up a H. Potter and bring him down to the precinct. He is wanted for interrogation of suspicious behavior." Oh yeah, taking him will be easy of course Dursley's would hand him over to the law.

Petunia Dursley, looked smug, HA the kid was breaking the law, and she wouldn't have to see him again. "Oh, officer, he's upstairs in his room I can get him."

"That's not necessary I'll go to him." He said with a smile. _Wow they didn't even ask questions they just gave him up freely. Next time I should try Dudley. _Evan stepped past him and up the stairs to the small bed room he dreaded. As he entered he noticed Harry putting something back under the floorboards. "Still starving you? Damn. Pack up everything now. I will explain later."

Harry looked up at him, he heard that voice before but didn't recognize him. "Who are you? Where are we going?"

"Who I am is not important but I guess you can call me Evan. I'm getting you out of this shit hole and don't tell me you want to stay. I know this is the absolute last place you want to be, unless it's with Voldemort. So let's move. I will do this forcefully but we have no time. The wards already went off that a wizard entered the premisise and I don't want to see the order."

"The Order? What Order ?" He said as he opened the floorboards again and started pulling stuff out of them.

"Ah that's right, they didn't tell us anything yet. They kept you here all summer and hid everything from you. Even after the dementors came, they didn't until your birthday. Assholes."

"What are you talking about? Dementors? Here? What is the order?"

Evan couldn't wait any longer. With one sweeping motion of his hand everything in the room that was necessary was packed and put in his trunk. He opened Hedwig's cage and told her to fly to the Castle, while he shrunk her cage and pocketed it. He then grabbed out Harry's invisibility cloak and held it out to him. "Put this on, while we pass your relatives. I promise everything will be explained. But now is not the time. No, now is definitely not the time we need to move now." He heard the sound of apparition.

Evan closed, shrunk and pocketed the trunk and walked downstairs with Harry following invisibly behind him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were standing at the bottom of the stairs with eager expressions on their faces, which both dropped when they saw him alone. "It seems he packed and ran in a hurry like he was expecting this. I'm going to go out the back and see if I can find a lead to which way he went. Good evening."

With that, both Harry's walked out the back screen. Just as Dumbledore approached the front door to see smiling Dursley's because their pain was gone forever.

Evan grabbed Harry and apparated to the Potter Castle before anyone saw them. Harry through off the cloak and looked at his 'kidnaper,' "Do you mind telling me what this is all about? Why Dumbledore just showed up and why I decided to come with you? How do I know you won't do anything to me."

"Because I unlike, Dumbledore am not trying to use you. I unlike Dumbledore am not trying to get you killed before this war is over. And I, unlike Dumbledore know you better than you know yourself. I also know that the blood wards don't work when its hate and holding them together. So I'm bringing you to the safest place ever, where yours and my blood will be the only thing that can get through these wards. Harry, welcome to Potter Castle."

Harry turned away, not angry anymore, but still annoyed, and gazed at the sight in front of him. The place was huge. "Potter castle, our blood." Things Clicked. "You're my family? Who are you? How come I have never seen you before."

Evan sighed, "So many questions." _Was I always like that? I guess, when I too was naive._ "Don't worry you're safe here, and everything will be told you do in due time. I won't keep anything from you. But since I am away from your relatives, and Dumbledore's legilimency I can remove this glamour." Instead of removing it, he changed to the appearance he had the night he saved Harry.

"You're the man that saved me, and almost got killed. What's legilimency?"

Evan chuckled. _This is going to be fun, if he's marveled by the fact that I'm his 'hero' imagine his surprise when he finds out who I really am. "_It's when one enters another's mind. They can read memories, or information about the person, see everything about their past. Voldemort tortures his enemies with it, by bringing their worst memories to the front of their mind and making them suffer every one of them before he physically tortures you and finally kills you. Dumbledore does it for his own gains. Has he ever asked you a question, and you lied, but you know that somehow he knew what happened anyway? The truth? He's reading your mind." Harry wanted to say something but Evan cut him off again and changed the subject. "Now, let's go settle you into a room and see if we can get a friendly house elf to join us."

Evan moved Harry in, and showed him the house. He also told him that his room was off limits, even if the house was burning down. There were things inside that Evan didn't want Harry to know about. They then called Dobby who happily agreed to work for them, for wages of course. And to not tell anyone who his master was or where he was unless they said he could.

After applying glamours they went to Diagon Alley. Harry needed clothes, desperately. Hadn't anyone considered getting us some that were not 3 times to big for him? So letting him do the one thing he never did, splurge, they went home with pockets loaded full of shrunken goods. They bought more books, clothes, weapons, and just random things here and there. To top it all off, they had a night of butter beers, quidditch on the pitch in the backyard, and a bonfire of all things Dursley.

*-*-*-*-

The next morning while eating breakfast, an owl flew in with the Daily Prophet. As soon as he saw the front page he spit out his juice and started laughing uncontrollably. _Wow the press really will write anything. _

**Harry Potter- The Boy Who Ran Away or the Boy Who Was Kidnapped? – Rita Skeeter**

_**Yesterday after a disturbing house call by Headmaster Dumbledore. It seems that Harry Potter has run away from his family's home. A muggle police officer, to us an auror, went to the house arresting him for breaking the law. However, when he arrived the boy and his things were gone, and the relatives it seems were happy to get rid of him. **_

_**First he tries telling everyone that HE has returned, however no one knows what really happened in that graveyard. Now, he is breaking muggle laws, and running away? Foul play is believed to be involved. Sources believe that if HE is back then was Harry possibly kidnapped? Aurors are searching endlessly for the savior of the wizarding world. Any news or helpful information would be greatly appreciated. **_

"Congratulations you have two new hyphenated names. What do you have to say?" Evan said mockingly.

Harry looked up from the paper, "I still don't know why I'm here. How did she know everything that happened at the Dursley's she wasn't there with Dumbledore was she?"

"You're forgetting she's a beetle. Maybe Hermione let her out of the jar early, she felt bad for her."

"How do you know that Hermione had her in the jar?"

_Whoops_. "Now, the reason you are here," Completely ignoring the last question, "Is to train. Obviously Voldemort is back and you are going to need as much help as you can get. A simple expilliarmus is not going to save you in the future. Fight fire with fire, you are going to learn harder and darker spells that will in the end up you defeat Voldemort. But that's not all you will learn. You will learn occulmency to protect your mind from legilimency like we discussed yesterday. You will discover your animagus as well as other magics that you haven't even heard of yet. It will be a very hard working summer. And maybe next year you will defeat Voldemort instead of losing the battle."

"What's going to happen next year?"

_Shit that's twice I've screwed up, okay watch what you're saying and think of something quick. _"Oh please, you've been attacked every year of course you will again. But now he has a body so it will be harder."

Before he could continue they both turned and heard shouting from the other room. "EVAN!!"

"Oh boy, I should have expected this." Evan walked into the living room with Harry following and sat on the couch facing the fire with a very angry Sirius in it. "Morning Sirius how was your night?"

"You have them believing muggles are after him? You have them believing that he ran away? Do you know how distraught Molly Weasley is right now, or his friends? They haven't stopped looking all night. THEY THINK VOLDEMORT HAS HIM! You could have left a note or something for Dumbledore! Something that says he's in good hands. I haven't slept in 24 hours now. You sure know how to start off an order meeting."

Evan laughed, "Sirius, of course I had to leave Dumbledore uneasy, what would happen if his weapon was gone and no longer available. He'll get a letter in a few days so you can get some sleep. I kind of like the muggle twist, it's amusing. Savior of the wizarding disturbing the muggle one? Being looked for by two different worlds, which one is he hiding in? Quite ironic if you ask me. Now say hi to your godson. " Evan gave a quick twitch of his to Harry standing behind the couch.

"Hi Harry, I'd love to explain everything, but I can't. You need this more than you know. Listen to this guy as pissed as I am right now. He knows what he's talking about. Now I have to attend to some grieving and stressed out people no thanks to this idiot. Enjoy your day, learn lots. Wow where are my morals? I'm telling you to learn, well its better him than Hogwarts." Sirius was talking to himself more at the end. Shaking his head and with a silent pop he left the fireplace.

Evan stood up and looked at Harry. "Now, only Sirius knows you're here. So please don't just jump your head into the fireplace or leave. I have other ways of communicating with him you can have as soon as this dies down. So now on to what you're learning, let's start with dueling today."


	5. Heart to Heart

I'm SORRY!!!!! I HAD A REALLLY STRESSFUL SEMESTER AT COLLEGE. SPRING BREAK. Just working and doing work. Hopefully I will have two chapters this week before I go back. I really am sorry of the delay. =[

Back to the story

* * *

Young Harry started getting up every day at 6 a.m. After a run around the castle, he would be weight lifting, building stamina and muscle strength. Next was a variety of martial arts. The more that he know, the better his chance of winning was. After breakfast at 8 he started studying a variety of different magics. Occlumency, Defense, Dark Arts, Wards, Parslemagic, Animagus training, and practicing wordless incantations; his days were full until dinner. However, he wasn't complaining. He knew that he could have easily been killed in the graveyard, and didn't want that to happen again. After dinner would be his down time to do whatever he wanted. Some nights they would play quidditch in the back yard. Sometimes they would play wizard's chess or just have read by the fireplace. Sirius would come over and give them news about the Order, which Harry now understood and knew what that was. They would share stories of Sirius's past and joke around and enjoy each other's company. Harry was having the best summer of his life, and for the first time in a long time he was happy.

One night Harry was having a nightmare. Although it didn't feel like a nightmare, it felt like we was there living it.

_Peter Pettigrew walked into a dark room and immediately was on his knees with his head bent." My Lord, we can't find him we searched everywhere." Voldemort did not want to hear this and immediately started cursing Peter with crucio. _

"_Severus does the old fool have him?" Voldemort was not in a happy mood._

"_No my Lord, this wasn't a set up to put him in hiding. Dumbledore truly doesn't know where he is and is at wits end. He thinks you have him in a dungeon actually." Severus said with a smirk._

"_I want Harry Potter found and capture alive! Bring him to me or suffer the consequences!" Voldemort screamed at his minions as they all ran from the room. No one wanted to feel his wrath. "Crucio!!!" He screamed to the back of the pack. _

Evan heard Harry's screaming from across the hall. 'Oh Shit' he thought, as he got up and made his way out of his room. He opened the door to seeing Harry thrashing in bed, he was sweating profusely and biting his lip trying to keep himself from screaming. 'Thank Uncle Vernon for that one, bastard.' Evan sat on the edge of his bed and held him down just trying to keep him from hurting himself. He knew nothing would wake him up and he wouldn't till he was ready.

Finally Harry's eyes snapped open and tried to get up. Feeling restrained he then started thrashing about. When he recognized where he was and who he was with he stopped. "Nightmare, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, and that wasn't a nightmare if I'm correct. Let me guess, you saw Voldemort and felt the effects of the Cruciatus curse?"

Harry nodded, he looked up with silent tears streaming down his face. "He cursed Peter, and then others as they were leaving. He's hunting for me. I don't get it. Why? Why does he want me so bad? What did I ever do to him?"

With a sigh Evan stood up and started pacing the room. "Harry, there are things you need to know. That have never been told to you. And you should have been told a long time ago. If I was here I would have. But well I wasn't." He stopped pacing and turned to see he had Harry's full attention. "I want you to think back to your first year after you defeated Professor Quirrel. What was the one question you asked Dumbledore when it was all over, and the one question he didn't answer?"

Harry sat thinking long and hard, determination and confusion could be seen on his face. Then finally it clicked, he opened his eyes and stared at Evan. "I asked him the same thing I just asked you. Why was Voldemort after me, and he told me it wasn't time."

"Well that old bastard should have told you, it was time. You should have been told from the beginning but noooo he had to protect you." Evan stopped and calmed down. He took a big breath before continuing. "Sorry, I do not agree with many things that man has done. Anyway, before you were born Harry, there was a prophecy made about you and Voldemort. He only heard the first half of it and went to kill you because he couldn't have someone better than him. Now he is just out to seek revenge for failing to a baby. He wants to prove that he is the most powerful."

Harry thought this over while he waited for Evan to continue.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

Harry head was reeling "I don't understand" he stammered out.

"There were two people who fit the description. You and your own roommate Neville Longbottom both were born at the end of the July. Both sets of parents even fought alongside each other and fought him 3 times. However he felt the Potter's a larger threat. He killed your parents to come after you. And that is when he marked you as his equal." He stopped hear pointing at the scar. "Within that scar he also gave you some of his power; you share a connection with Voldemort. That is why you are a parslemouth. That is also, why you can have visions of him." At the look he was given he stopped what he was going to say and continue on the dreams. "Yes that 'dream' you just had was a vision, a current one of what Voldemort is doing right now. But just as you can so can he. When you are extremely emotional about something he feels it as you will when he is extremely angry or something. That is why I am trying so hard to teach you Occlumency. He can use that link to read your mind and plant false images for you to believe things are occurring that aren't."

Harry was extremely shaken up by the amount of information he was just given. "How did they know it wasn't Neville?"

"He didn't, but he chose one and he chose you and he gave you that scar you're famous for. Don't be jelous of Neville have you ever heard of his parents." Harry shook his head no. "After what happenedto your parents and Voldemort, death eaters went to the Longbottom's for information, to find out what happened. They put the cruciatus curse on his parents for a very long time. They are permanent residents in the incurable diseases ward at St. Mungo's. They don't even know their own son's name."

"Why did you tell me this now and not in the beginning of the summer when I came here?"

"I honestly didn't know when the right time to tell you was. But I knew if you asked I wouldn't hold it from you. It's your life you deserve the right to know."

"So basically, I have to kill him. Murder or be murdered, I have to fight to survive."

"No you don't have to just to survive. Live Harry. Fight, so that you can live."

Harry was confused and interrupted, "I am living I am alive."

"No, living and being alive are two different things. You can easily have one without the other but to have both…both is worth any risk. Don't let it go, don't lose the desire to live don't give in to the hate, anger, and unfairness of the world. You will only lose yourself."

With that Evan stood up and walked downstairs to his living room. He poured himself a drink of fire whiskey and started mulling over his thoughts. He wanted this Harry to live his life, not forever hiding, fighting and searching for Voldemort and his people. He was trying to make a better life for his future self and hoped that he was doing the right thing.

Harry upstairs couldn't fall back to sleep. Kill or be killed, why wouldn't Dumbledore ever just tell him anything with a straight answer. Now he realized he was not just the Boy Who Lived, but a prophecy child, Dumbledore needed Harry to win the war. Deciding he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon he headed down to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Passing through the living room he saw Evan sitting on the couch, he still felt weird around this man he never before this summer. But yet comfortable with him like he knew him all his life, whoever he was he was better company than the Dursley's.

Harry sat down on the couch and was handed a drink. He looked at it surprised, he never had alcohol before.

"Drink it slowly, it's not pumpkin juice."

Harry took a small sip and tried not to gag on the taste, when he put down the glass he looked back up at Evan. "How do you know so much about me? About my past, and present and what's going to happen?"

"That is so very complex and yet so simple to answer at the same time. No I'm not psychic, and don't stalk you or have spies running around." Evan took a long deep sigh. "I can't tell you that…yet, especially since you haven't mastered occlumency. You are coming along great but you still have work. I will one day, just not tonight, before long everything will be explained to you. I promise."

************************HP************************

The rest of the summer continued in a similar fashion. Harry sent out a few vague letters to Hermione and Ron saying that he was safe, okay, and happy. Sirius continued to stop over with news from the Order and shoot the breeze with the two. A note was sent to Dumbledore explaining that Harry was safe and in good hands and would be on the Hogwarts express on September 1st. He mastered many different magics and even acquired his animagus. Harry was tan and muscular from his daily training and time out in the sun.

On their birthday (although Harry didn't know it was Evan's) Harry, Evan, and Sirius had an eventful day. First, in the morning they made a trip to Godric's Hollow. Neither Harry had been there before and felt that they should have a long time ago. Then they went to Tresaith Beach, another thing they never had a chance to do, go to the beach. At night they found a muggle club and enjoyed themselves immensely. And all three ended up sporting new tattoos.

However, all good things must come to an end. Another vision woke Harry up screaming and sweating again.

"_Severus what do you have for me?"_

"_My lord, Dumbledore has received an anonymous letter saying that Harry is safe and not with you. He will also be returning to Hogwarts on the train come September 1__st__. Harry's friends have also received letters. I placed tracking charms on those letters, however they were disrupted. I think the brat is on unplottable land."_

"_CRUCIO!!! YOU HAVE FAILED ME! DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY NEWS ON HIS LOCATION!"_

_All the death eaters cowered and stepped away for fear of being the next curse. _

"_Well don't just stand around, continue looking! Lucius! Make plans, we will attack the train on September 1__st__. Leave now!"_

Sirius and Evan ran in after they heard the screams. It wasn't pleasurable since they were still half drunk. But they decided they weren't safe and headed back to the castle. Sirius made a portkey and they packed and left immediately. After a round of hangover releaving potions, Harry told the other two what had happened. After deciding to get to sleep and warn everyone tomorrow about the new news. They all went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Tresaith Beach, a team of death eaters walked into the empty hotel room that had been just recently been evacuated by just the person they were looking for.

* * *

p.s. i love my line about living and being alive tell me what you all think about it.

Reviews? love it hate it?

again i apologize on the delay. =[


	6. Decisions

Sirius Black sat in his kitchen on August 1st anxious about the news he had to share. As soon as everyone came in and sat down, Dumbledore started the order meeting. The same old looking for Harry, defending against raids, look for Voldemort's location conversations started with updates from the different people and their sources. Severus wasn't there so he knew it was all on him. Then Sirius had to give his announcement, however he didn't know how well people were going to take it.

"I have information that the Hogwart's Express is going to be attacked on September 1st," he said while staring at the table.

"Where did this information come from?" Moody, of course, always the suspicious one, who seemed even more paranoid after his 10 month imprisonment.

"I have a trustful and reliable source that risked himself to send me this information, trust me, it Is valid."

"Who? Snape is our spy in the death eaters and you didn't get it from him" Moody was relentless.

'_Damn,' _Sirius thought, I_'m going to have to tell them something' "_I have a friend that is perhaps psychic, and saw it in a vision. He does not see possibilities but things as they are happening. He watched the meeting technically."

"Albus! The children! They aren't going to be safe! Even if this isn't true we must believe like it is." Molly Weasley being the mother in the order wouldn't want anyone in harm's way.

"Molly, we will think of something. Nothing will happen to those kids." Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling. With that the meeting continued thinking strategies.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry continued his learning with a new found determination. He wasn't going to die if he had anything to do with it. And he knew Voldemort wouldn't stop. The more he trained, the faster he could end all of this, the less people would die. On September 1st, when he got on the train, he was going to be ready.

Evan noticed that Harry became a little more closed off. Then again he always was too. He didn't want to lose anybody, or let anybody too close in fear they would be targeted.

In the middle of August, Harry and Evan set out for Diagon Alley for school shopping. Harry put on glamours giving himself a ridiculous appearance but it was fun, no one would stare at him for a scar, or be hunting for him. Books, refilled potions, new quidditch equipment, and robes were just a few of the things they purchased. However, like Murphy's Law states: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. While enjoying their ice cream they heard multiple pops in the alley's square, and immediately following, shouts and screams. Forgetting their ice cream they drew their wands and ran to help. Death eaters of course, were attacking the alley.

Harry and Evan approached from behind and jumped right into the battle without a second thought. They were outnumbered, but the death eaters weren't known for the dueling skills, just their scare tactics. Also, since the death eaters weren't expecting anyone to fight, they didn't notice their decreasing size until it was too late. By time the death eaters noticed there was actually only 10 of them left, the order arrived. So they had lost the upper hand.

Evan took on Lucius Malfoy with fury. The death eaters had their masks on but fought everyone of them and knew by their posture and style. If that wasn't enough he could tell by the hair alone who he was. He was quick and lethal using many dark courses. However, Evan of course knew just as many dark curses because of past history and fought fire with fire. Neither was focused on what was going on around them. If they were they would have noticed that most death eaters popped away or were either captured or stunned.

Lucius struck with a slicing curse that Evan barely dodged. Evan dove and rolled into a kneeling position on one knee. Lucuis, wasn't ready for this thinking he finally finished his opponent off. He was struck with a stunner and a binding curse.

Evan got up slowly and wearily, panting heavily. The duel lasted longer than 20 minutes and not something he was used to. Of course he dueled Harry, but this was a whole different level. He took notice around him to seeing Harry holding his arm and being questioned by members of the order. Sirius was there, trying to act like he didn't know who this kid was. There was a crowd forming again in Diagon Alley to see what happened, but no one got too close.

"Who are you kid…"

"Why did you fight…"

"Who are you here with…"

Evan approached, still in bad shape, the crowd interrogating Harry. "Hi can I help you with something?"

Lupin turned around to meet Evan. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, and who are you?"

"I'm Evan nice to meet you. No thank you needed, none at all." He said with a smile, however the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"My apologies, and who is he?"

"Ah that is my son John. We were eating here in the Alley today when the fight started."

Mundungus Fletcher then spoke up, "And why did you fight?"

Evan stopped and looked at all the inquisitive Order members, then he stopped and looked at all the wizards in the alley. All who seemed to want to know the same answer and he was going to slap them all in the face with it too... "Are you really asking such a question? Why wouldn't I fight? Would you rather I sat back and watched him destroy the place we all love? That evil idiot is trying to take over my country. If we all run away and show fear we're giving him what he wants. Who is responsible if not each one of us to fight? "

Some people in the crowd were not too happy with this answer. Some stayed quiet with their head down and shifted from foot to foot. Oh no, they weren't going to fight and get killed! Although it was a rhetorical question people decided they needed to answer. Random answers started coming out, "The aurors! The ministry! Dumbldedore!" and finally "Harry Potter!"

Both looked up at that answer. Evan however continued before 'John' could say a word. He put his hand up in the air to stop any more answers from coming. They saw him getting angry and shaking, and his hand actually turned a red color from it all. "Wait. You're telling me its Harry Potter's job to fight for all of you? Harry Potter is only responsible for his own life. If Voldemort (everyone flinched) STOP FEARING THE NAME! Anyway, if Voldemort were to come to your house and kill your children and leave you to watch it and even let you live. How is that Harry Potter's job, and not your own to defend your children? His mother died for him, and he was saved. Who are you to not fight for your family? The death eaters that were just here. How many of you ran? How many of you were going to let them destroy your home, and the place you work, or shop? TWO of us came running immediately instead of running away. Do you see what a difference two people did? Imagine if all of you helped too. Stop being a coward, and putting the blame on other people like Harry Potter or Dumbledore."

Well he didn't really want to but once the words started he couldn't stop. He turned back to Harry and grabbed him to pull him out of there they still needed treatment. The whispering started again amongst the crowd, and even the Order was looking at them a little crazy.

"Well, next time I'll let the whole town go under, so sorry to offer and help."

"Wait. Just one moment please, Evan." Dumbledore spoke up and came forward. Evan didn't even notice him there till just now. "I was wondering if I could speak to you about a few things."

Evan, didn't forget the last conversation with Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing, and mentally prepared himself for this conversation.

"Where did you learn such skills in dueling and defense?"

"In school."

"Ah, yes, and where would that be?"

"Does it truly matter? If I'm using it for all the right reasons does it really cause a problem?"

"Well, no, however, I have the Defense against the Dark Arts position open once again and was wondering if you'd be interested to fill that role. Also, after that display today and the previous one at the end of the year, I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

A very tempting offer, he could stay with the younger Harry, train him, and change things so they didn't happen the same way. Also on weekend, he could take him out to search for Horcrux's. "Well, I don't know what the Phoenix Order is but I assume its you lot trying to stop Voldemort since the ministry doesn't." Speaking of whom JUST showed up and were rounding up the fallen death eaters. "Let me talk to my son for a minute."

Evan walked away and John/Harry followed, looking very curious and confused. He was still in his glamour and was nervous around everyone thinking they might notice it was him. Evan stopped, walked around in a circle and cast silencio in the air so no one could hear them. Then he turned and faced Harry. "Harry I am giving you a huge opportunity here. You can go back to school without all the whispers and the stares of being the Boy-Who-Lived. Not be asked where you were this summer, no more press and fake publications by Rita Skeeter. You can be Harry- Just Harry. Like you've always wanted, but under a different name. I can give you a piece of jewelry to disguise you so you will not have to ever worry about someone discovering you using a glamour charm. People will still be running around in circles looking for you, and you will be right under their nose. We can tell your friends after some time, they will need to learn Occulmency and grieve for you at least to make it look real. I will be teaching at the school and can train you. Or not. I am leaving all choices up to you."

Harry took a step back and stared at this guy in front of him with wide eyes. This man saved him and Cedric in the tournament, he took him from the Dursley's, and brought him to his real home, he was truly happy for the first time in his life, he was able to see Sirius whenever he wanted, and he went out with at being looked at for his scar, and wasn't being hunted because of his scar either. He could tell his friends, and have everything without the name. And it would only be temporarily wouldn't it?


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Shout out to Alorkin who officially is one of my favorite after his review. =] Sorry this is delayed. Final exams, + my computer crashed + papers due+ went to Ireland + then to Tennessee = me running around and being busy. However Im here all summer and have 2 chapters on the wayThe more reviews the more chapters [yes that is a threat] =p

Now ONWARD!!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why John?"

"Remus was talking to me and I panicked for a name. It's his middle name actually. "

Evan, Sirius, and Harry were sitting in the living room drinking butter beers idly chatting through the night. Tomorrow, the two left for Hogwarts and Sirius was supposed to 'find' Harry. And bring him to Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

"If you don't like it we can change it. I could always say it was a defense and didn't want anyone I don't know or trust to know about my personnel life and family," Evan stated.

"Didn't you tell Dumbledore your real age in the Hospital Wing? He probably knows you're not old enough to have a son. You're still a 'teen'technically." Sirius chimed in.

"We'll then he can be my younger brother, we'll figure that out when it comes up."

"But I'm not your family. "

"Well they don't need to know that." He smirked at the comment. _Actually no I'm not your family I'm you. _

Evan sat their making a face. He needed to tell Harry more things. He needed his help to get some things done and he promised himself he wouldn't keep secrets.

"Harry, I need to tell you some things. I swore to myself I would before the end of the summer, and well I guess this is my last chance." Evan put his beer down and sat up straighter. He prompted his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together in front of them.

"As you know, Voldemort didn't die when he tried to kill you. His body let but his spirit remained. Then in your second year, he tried to possess Ginny and you destroyed the diary down in the chamber."

"How do you…"

"Let me finish, please. This isn't easy for me. Okay, since you've entered the wizarding world you've been told no one can reawaken the dead, no one can come back. And yet you watched first hand, Voldemort come back to life. That's because Voldemort,"

"Evan I don't think now is the time" Siruis piped in he was truly concerned for his Godson(s) and knew that was going to really affect Harry. He sat up and had a serious look on his face, he wasn't liking this conversation.

"Then when is Siruis? I avoided it enough and we can't let it go any longer."He tried to calm down, _this is going to be harder than I thought. _"Okay, Harry, Voldemort made himself a horcrux. What he did was he split his soul so that even if his body died, he could live on. He wanted to become immortal. That is what the diary was that possessed Ginny, a part of his soul, which you destroyed with Basilisk venom. "

"Oh, well then the second part is gone now right? So now he can be killed?"

"No, no because he made more than one. He made 7 others."

"SEVEN!?" Both Harry and Sirius jumped at the number.

"Evan you didn't tell me it was that many!"

"I also didn't tell you this Sirius." He turned and looked right into Harry's eyes. "You're one of them."

The bottle Harry had been holding dropped and crashed to the floor. All the sudden he felt dirty. He was holding a piece of Voldemort inside of him. But how? "My Scar" he said in barely a whisper.

"When you get to close to him you feel the pain in it, because the piece of the soul feels his presence. You feel his emotions, when he is extremely happy or angry. When your mind is the most relaxed you reversely enter his and see what he is doing which happens when you're sleeping. You feel the curses he puts on people at those times too."

"Blimey, it's not just a curse scar?" Sirius asked, his jaw still dropped to the floor.

"How do I get rid of it?" Asked Harry,

"I'm going to take it from you. I am skilled in Legilimency and we're going to transfer it from me to you. Sirius is going to watch over us and if anything happens he can stun us and stop the connection. But I'm a master in legillimency as well as occlumency, I am going to take it so you don't have to worry about it. After that I can transfer it to an object. Something with of no value in which it can be destroyed."

"No I can't give it to you. I don't want you to have it either!"

"It will be moved later, I won't permanently keep it. I don't know how to transfer it from you to an object so doing it from myself will be easier." _I don't know how to at all actually but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. _He silently thought.

"Okay, okay fine. Just do it and get it over with."

For the next 45 minutes, Harry and Evan sat in a death stare as Evan entered his younger counterpart's mind. Sirius sat next to them with his wand out looking for any clues that something was going wrong. Meanwhile, Evan was navigating his way through Harry's mind. He finally found the piece of soul and noticed it with Harry's worst memories. Protecting itself from love and other happy images in Harry's mind. He really didn't know what to do but he was going to try anyway. Then Evan pulled, with all of his might mentally he pulled the thing with him out of Harry's mind. It was fighting but he wasn't giving up.

Sirius was nervous. He didn't know what was taking them so long and didn't know if something had gone wrong. Even though there were no outward clues he thought maybe he missed something. Then all of the sudden this black thing poured out of Harry's scar. It was a strange black mist, a dark rain cloud even and it wasn't making him feel too cheerful either. Before he could react it was gone again, this time in Evan's head, through where the scar was being hidden by glamours. There was an aftershock of dark magic, and all three were thrown backwards across the room in different directions.

Then everything turned black.

Evan was the first to retain consciousness. He didn't get up right away though. He built up his occlumency shields in his head. Unlike how Snape explained to 'Clear your mind' it was more of building walls and barriers, the stronger the better. So, Evan did just that, however he made a separate one for the Horcrux so it would not interfere or affect his mind. If anyone were to enter his mind, they'd find a building like Hogwarts. However there were a lot more traps and other things than just a stone building blocking his thoughts and memories in his mind.

When Evan completed his mind barriers he then got up and slowly made it across the room to Harry, who conveniently landed in a chair, so it looked like he was comfortably resting. "Enervate" he then turned and performed the same spell on Sirius.

"Did it work?" Asked, Sirius, Evan nodded in reply.

"My head feels… lighter. Like a big burden has been lift off my shoulders."

"You're shoulders are too narrow for the burden you bear." Evan muttered to himself. He didn't know where he heard it before. But he always thought it fit his situation perfectly. "Now, before we go to bed, on weekends we will be going out looking for these Horcruxes, I know where a few are or how to get to them. Some others might be a little difficult. I want you to carry your invisibility cloak on you at all times. Just in case of an emergency, with Voldemort back we won't know what to expect for you at school."

xx

September first came and so did the Hogwarts Express. Sirius walked through the platform with Evan and John. Two brothers who were both going to be 'new' to Hogwarts. Evan as the new defense against the dark arts teacher, and John as a 5th year student who previously was homeschooled and was coming with his older brother. There idea was simple and easy. Harry was missing, he was going to stay missing. In his place is a new student, who has nothing to worry about except for the upcoming O.W.L.'s. He wasn't going to focus on Voldemort and whatever was coming his way. He was going to try and have fun for once, instead of living up to everyone's expectations. That's why he took the opportunity when it was presented to him. To be just Harry, well except for now John. He took a glamour potion instead of a charm because it would last longer. We didn't need to worry about it coming off unless he took the antidote. It was a rare potion that wasn't available on the market, so no one would suspect anything. Thankfully Evan was good at potions and could brew the meticulous potion.

Sirius was 'looking' for Harry on the platform and then was told to board the train according to Dumbledore's orders. If there was going to be an attack he needed to be activate the portkeys that would immediately take the students in each compartment to the Great Hall. He watched Draco walk by with a smug I-know-something-you-don't-know look on his face. He noticed the Weasley clan and the Granger girl searching the platform frantically for his godson he guessed. He felt bad for them, however he also knew that they would have their friend back after a while.

Everyone boarded the train and the three new Hogwarts members sat down in a compartment. It was long before the were interrupted by a certain bushy haired girl and tall red head. The two didn't even notice the other members as they questioned Harry's godfather.

"Sirius! Weren't you supposed to be meeting Harry on the platform? Is he here?"

"No Hermione, I'm sorry he wasn't. I waited until the train was moving to get on. I have to tell this to Dumbledore once we get back this is serious."

"Are you coming to school then? What will you be teaching D.A.D.A?"

Yes, and no. Since I am an ex-auror and recently pardoned I will be added security due to Voldemort's return along with other aurors and order members. This here is your new DADA teacher. Professor Evan, and his brother John." Hermione and Ron looked up to finally notice the other two men who were extremely interested in their books until this point. However they looked up and smiled at the two at their introduction.

Hermione, blushed and turned to them. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger. What year are you and how come you haven't been to school yet?"

"Hi, John." Laughing quietly, Hermione was always going to be the same. "I will be a fifth year, and I was home schooled."

"Oh, well we have to continue our prefect rounds." Harry frowned as he looked down as their badges. He forgot about prefects in fifth year. However he couldn't spare a thought for whether he would have gotten one if he returned because something else happened.

BOOM

The train slammed to a halt.

Sirius stood up and looked at the four in front of him. Two who knew, and two were cluless to what was going on. "Hermione, Ron, go back to your compartment near the window you will see a Hogwarts plague, have everyone touch it. It will bring you to school." Soon after they left Sirius casted a _Sonorus _on himself and reverbalized the same message throughtout the train. Both Harrys threw their robes off and were prepared for battle. Black jeans, dragon boots, and tight black shirts. They wanted to be quick on their feet and not have robes in their way or slow them down. Sirius walked to train corridor and met up with Order members who were already on the train hidden in two separate compartments. They checked all the compartments to make sure the students were gone. They heard the pops of apparition and watched as dozens of masked death eaters jumped on the train.

Evan didn't hold back and cast out the killing curse. He knew stunning wouldn't stop them and capturing them would only mean another breakout of Azkaban. He had been through all of this before, he knew what was most likely to happen. He also recognized most death eaters even with their masks on. Their style for fighting and their choice of spells were exactly the same. Mcnair, Avery, Goyle he took them all down. He then turned to see Harry behind him fighting death eaters from the other end of the hallway. He wasn't using the killing curse, but he sure learned a few spells over the summer that would disable them easily.

The two made a mistake however and relaxed a little when they saw no more death eaters coming at them. Obviously they realized they couldn't be stopped so chose to fight the order or aurors instead. However, Voldemort appeared in front of them and John who saw him first started to attack. However before Evan could turn and help he had Bellatrix in a duel. Much after that happened in a blur.

Elsewhere on the train, all the death eaters were either dead, bound, or had apparated out. Sirius being one of the few to use the killing curse after a long chat with the older Harry. He saw the logic in the man's words and fought ferociously. He helped some of the injured up and gave them portkeys straight to the hospital wing. Then he went to find his godson's which he assumed was the sound coming from the end of the train. It seemed they were the only two still in a duel.

When Sirius approached he was behind Bellatrix, and quickly helped take her down. It was cowardly to attack from the back however he hated his cousin and as long as it was her destruction it was worth it. Evan looked exhausted and cuts all over him, especially a nasty one coming from his temple. He took a sigh of relief as Bellatrix went down, to turn around and see the worst happen.

Voldemort watched Bellatrix go down and screamed with a rage of fury. He then grabbed the person in front of him who he assumed to be Harry in disguise and apparated away. No one would have lasted 30 seconds in a fight with not. Since this one lasted 10, it was the only explanation. When he landed he threw him down in front of him and cast a crucio on him. However the boy didn't scream, he just sat there convulsing waiting for it to be lifted. Voldemort took out all his anger for Bellatrix being dead before having two battered death eaters take him to the dungeon.

Sirius watched as Voldemort took John with him and screamed. Evan held him back and portkeyed Sirius with himself to Hogwarts. They entered into the Great Hall which seemed to be the Hospital Wing since that location was too small for the amount of people. All of the students were sitting at 3 of the tables crammed together in half the hall while the other half was filled with 3 long rows of beds. Medi-Wizards from St. Mungo's were brought in to help.

Dumbledore ran to Sirius looking around for the man's godson.

"Sirius, where is Harry?"

Sirius almost yelled that Voldemort had him and to tell him everything before he saw the look Evan was giving him at his side. He collected himself before answering.

"He never showed up. I waited for him till the train was moving, but he wasn't there. He never came to the platform or got on the train. But he took, he took John."

"Who, who did?"

"Voldemort," there were gasps around the great hall as everyone was listening to conversation in the quiet hall, "he was there, he came in and after me and Evan took down Bellatrix he took John with him."

Evans stepped in at this point and grabbed Sirius' shoulders. He looked him in the face and stared before whispering softly. "I'm sorry Sirius, I wasn't allowed to tell you." As he said this he removed his glamours, and shrunk while his hair changed length and eyes changed color. From Evan's face then turned to John's face. He turned and looked at the headmaster who understand what was happening.

"Evan thought something like this would happen, after Lucius was captured he figured Voldemort himself would run the show and come to the train looking for Harry. He didn't want to put his faith in his followers who failed him so often. However, Harry wasn't on the train, and since Evan fought and stood up to his followers at Diagon Alley, he thought I was going to be the next best thing, taking his family. Before getting on the platform, we took a poly juice potion to become each other. He dueled Voldemort, I wouldn't have been able to last for 1 minute let alone 10."

Gasps were heard around the hall as everyone except for the medi-wizards stopped what they were doing to listen. Minerva McGonagall stepped up next to Dumbledore whose jaw was on the floor. Sirius was still worried but not as bad knowing his true godson was safe. Also knowing that the other Harry would be able to get back soon with his abilities. "I'm sorry, did you just say your brother, our new defense teacher, lasted 10 minutes in a duel with Voldemort and still lives to tell the tale?"

"Yes ma'am, he did."

"Well Albus, it seems you did one thing right this year, picking a suitable teacher for the position. Now, however we have two people we need to find."

Albus came out of his stupor and looked at the boy in front of him. "I think we will be shortly joined by one, as I know some of his hidden talents that helped him at the end of last year. Now, lets help the Medi-wizards and send these kids to their dorms. We'll have the feast and sorting tomorrow. The house elves will send up food and their luggage to the common rooms immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers

I have to apologize, but this story sucks. I had another chapter ¾'s finished for a while now, and just re-read the whole thing to finish it off. I have so many inconsistencies and irregularities that its just not happening. I have quite the imagination, but writing it clearly is not my style. I guess I just wished for not every story to come out perfect with a happy ending. Cause real life isn't like that. My story was going to be one of those, however, its failed. Completely. Therefore as much as I hate to, this story is being abandoned. And probably deleted due to its hideousness, im surprised I don't have more flames then I do. Thanks for being a reader, if you want to continue it or rewrite it, send me a message ill tell you where my head was at with the story and my idea for it .But due to time restraints but college + an internship, nothing in this story is getting done. Enjoy yourselves and the world of Harry Potter, God (+ Merlin) know I'd love to be a part of it .


End file.
